


The First time

by ToonyWrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of alcohol, Pirate AU, Reader-Insert, implications of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonyWrites/pseuds/ToonyWrites
Summary: A small snippet of a series I plan to do involving Princess!Reader and Pirate!Mccree. In this part of the story, the reader was trade by her family to the crew of Blackwatch in order to protect the kingdom's land. Reader now travels with the crew as their captive, but overtime learns to open up to them starting off with Mccree.





	The First time

The first time

...was nerve racking to say the least. Being moved from a sheltered, protected home to such a dangerously open environment meant my first time could've been taken by anyone of these...men. However he, the first captain to one of the deadliest pirates in the open ocean, was the opposite of my fears. He being McCree was no different from the rest of them: loud, messy, uncaring, and ruthless. He could have done it in multiple ways that would make me want to never leave my cell and yet he made me never want to leave his warm embrace the next morning. He could have taken me in front of the entire crew then pass me around but he kept me to himself, in the privacy of his quarters whispering sweet words that I believed to be true. 

It started after one of their successful raids of a trade ship. The contents were of gold, jewels, food, and pirate's favorite thing: rum. The crew held a gathering, a party of sort, in celebration. When it comes down to it, it was quiet a merry gathering to observe. Everyone laughing with each other and sharing stories of which I was unfamiliar with. I stayed to myself, keeping close to the railing and listening to the echoes of voices than being in the middle of it all. As I watched the moon glisten on top of the night sea, I could hear McCree's heavy footsteps against the wood coming to be my company. He was drunk and it was obvious by the smell of the hard liquor on his person. He was a quiet drunk when he chose to be and in the moment I appreciated that fact. For a moment we enjoyed the calmness of our environment, the soft crashes of waves against the boat and the breeze of sea air, till he moved to lean against me. Now I wasn't completely naive to what he wanted in his drunken state but I didn't deny it completely either. There was part of me that was attracted to McCree for he was a little different from the other pirates. More of a gentleman when he chose to be. Perhaps I would have given myself to him at that moment if I wasn't for the fact the moment didn't feel...right. I wasn't ready for that sort of intimacy with a man and McCree was definitely the definition of a man. He whined against the back of my jaw when I subtly denied him access to my body but eventually settled for kissing the parts of my neck and shoulders that my dress left exposed. His warmth radiated through my clothing, creating a form of blanket in contrast to the cold of the night. Reyes, the captain of the ship who moved like a ghost, interrupted our moment jokingly telling us to take it inside at least. He told McCree to go join the rest of the crew in helping put away the remaining rum down in storage. I was slightly relieved for the interruption for I embarrassingly didn't know what to do. While McCree did make me feel warmer and slightly aroused, it felt a little awkward. I decided that would be the time to turn into bed before McCree could return and try again. 

The next day was slow. The captain allowed me to wander on deck out of my cell/quarters when the crew wasn't busy. I tended to stay in one spot, just leaning against the railing and watching the waves roll by as I thought to myself. Often times my mind would be plagued by memories of what use to be home to me. The lovely staff that would keep me company, the gardens just below my balcony, the library I would hide away for hours, the marketplace where I could see both new and familiar faces. However what occupied my mind was what occurred between McCree and I last night. His hold, his warmth, his musk, all of it enveloping my senses. I thought of what could have happened between us and this alone made blood rush to my cheeks. I tried to shake away those thoughts but they came rushing back as soon as I saw him emerging from beneath the deck. Knowing that just the sight of him could trigger such lustful images already was unsettling. Not in a bad way but in an unknown way. Least to say, I started to avoid him because of confusion. He created what was suppose to be improper for someone like me, a virgin and unmarried, to think of. My avoidance of him quickly created what I later learned to be sexual tension between us. 

Late one night, those very thoughts had yet again corrupted my dreams leaving me with an ache that I didn't know how to fix myself. I ended up walking the floor of the deck, hoping to clear my mind and cool my body temperature but to no such luck. I had to fix this and in order to fix it, I had to go to the source of the problem. I stood in front of the door to his quarters for a good moment or so, the little confidence I had about confronting him now replaced by nervousness. Would he be mad? Would he laugh? Would he try to take me right then and there? Questions that I would never know the answer to unless I raised my hand up to his door and knocked. So I did and immediately regretted it. He opened the door revealing his simple attire: loosely laced shirt and his fitting black trousers tucked into his boots. With a bottle of half drunken rum in one hand and leaning against the framing of the door with the other, he stared down at me with a look of what was obvious to be drowsiness and annoyance. Realizing I was just staring back, I cleared my throat, held my head up high and asked if I could come in. McCree scoffed and retreated back into the room. He sat at his desk as he spoke to me, wondering what I wanted to talk to him about after avoiding him for a few days. It was clear by his words he was irritated by my actions but I could not respond. At that moment, all I could do was watch as his muscles moved while he did a simple task such as removing his boots. He shook his head when I didn't respond and told me to leave but I made no move. As he left to go to his bed, i decided that it was now or never. I silently began to remove my clothing till I was standing in nothing but the slip I wore underneath my dress, still in front of his desk. While I couldn't express what I truly wanted in words, I hoped that he would understand now. 

"Jesse."

Hearing his first name being spoken so softly made him turn around quickly to see me standing there, offering myself as best as I knew how. He approached me cautiously, reaching his hand out to touch my waist but instead moved to brush over my cheek. Looking me in the eyes, he asked me if I was sure. I took his hands in mine and nodded, both of us understanding that words would not be needed going forward.

He was surprisingly gentle with me being as sober as he was. He took time to explore and learn my body and learn where to touch. As his hands were on me, mine were on him doing the same as much as I could. The ache that I felt from my dreams did not compare to how McCree made me feel that night. I never knew that a man could bring so much pleasure to a woman. It was never explained to me that sex would be more than just giving ones husband a child. McCree had opened up a completely new world to me, leaving me wanting more than my body could take. 

The next morning, McCree was sound asleep lying on his back, with me curled up by his side. Soreness was definitely the first thing I registered but I didn't go to make a move when I first woke up. I simply laid there with my hand absently threading through the hairs on his chest as I recalled last nights events. A smile formed before I could stop it and I moved closer to McCree, content with not leaving his side at all. His arm came to wrap around me as he began to wake up, shifting to lay on his side. What seemed to be instinctively, he began to press soft kisses along my neck causing me to let out a string of quiet giggles. He responded with a soft laugh but didn't let up, his hands moving to my sides and just caressing up and down making me laugh. We spent what seemed to be a good portion of the morning just like that. Laying in bed together, naked, sharing kisses and holding each other. Dealing with the world outside that locked door could come later but for now we enjoyed this moment between us.

**Author's Note:**

> First I want to say thank you for reading this drabble of mine! It of course means I appreciate all of the kudos and comments.
> 
> Secondly, I want to say that I'm not confident on my writing skills to get serious with the many, many stories I have in mind, so any reviews, tips, and advice are welcomed! 
> 
> Thirdly, I didn't mention this before but I have a Tumblr! I don't upload my stories there but I do draw so if you're curious about that, go ahead and stop by: tumblr.com/toonytoontoo2
> 
> Fourthly, thank you so much again and have a great day!


End file.
